


To Say Goodbye

by Jewel of Venus (orphan_account)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-03
Updated: 2002-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jewel%20of%20Venus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo-Queen Serenity mourns the deaths of Mars and Endymion. VERY short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Say Goodbye

I decided to write this after the World Trade Center  
was attacked and destroyed on September 11, 2001.  
This story is dedicated to anyone who had a friend  
die in that tragedy.  
E-mail = Serenitys_

To Say Goodbye  
By Annie Takemoto

Neo-Queen Serenity sat in the middle of the street weeping over her true love and her best friend. They were dead. There had been no time for goodbyes, too many things had been left unsaid.

It had been a parade celebrating the third  
year of Serenity's reign. She and Endymion had just stepped out of the carriage and were headed to the stage, where she would give a speech. Smiling and waving, they had no idea of the tragedy about to  
occur.

There had been no sound of a gunshot, only  
the muffled sound of impact as Endymion hit the  
ground. Serenity stood frozen in shock when Sailor Mars, her best friend Rei, pushed her aside. Then  
Rei, too, fell to the ground. Serenity fell to her knees beside them both, but it was too late. Endymion had taken a shot in the forehead, and Rei at the back  
of the neck. Both had been gone before they hit  
the ground. Serenity sat silently for a moment.

When they were younger, as Sailor Senshi,  
there had always been time for goodbye, before they  
died from wounds inflicted by monsters. Then they  
would all come back to life, with help from the Silver Crystal. Tears streamed down her face as Serenity realized that this time, there would be no goodbye,  
and no more chances at life. It had been swift,  
sudden, and completely unexpected. The other Senshi tried to take her away, but with one look into her  
eyes, they knew not to interfere.

Sobbing quietly, Serenity thought of so many things she would liked to have said and done. She thought of how Endymion would never hear their daughter's first words, or see her first steps. She thought of how she and Rei would never be able to  
fight anymore...they had just this morning about  
whether she should take Princess Small Lady Serenity  
to the festivities or leave her at home. Thank the  
gods that she had listened to Rei and left the baby  
with her nurse. Serenity looked up at the remaining Senshi.

"I never experienced death like this." she  
said. "I never knew what it was like not to be able  
to say goodbye."

Sailor Venus knelt by her and placed a hand  
on her shoulder.

"You are Neo-Queen Serenity." she said. Serenity started to say something, but Venus  
continued. "You are Neo-Queen Serenity, but you are  
also Usagi. A normal girl. And any normal girl can learn to live with death." Serenity looked at her  
with confusion and tears mingled in her eyes.

"How can anyone do that?"

"You simply cry."

Serenity's bottom lip trembled, and as the  
girl Usagi, not the Queen, she began to cry.  
To say goodbye.

Sailor Moon was created by Takeuchi Naoko (Arigato, Queen Naoko!).


End file.
